


By the Bay

by janto321 (FaceofMer)



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:14:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26045584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/pseuds/janto321
Summary: Joe and Nicky share a quiet moment
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 24
Kudos: 225





	By the Bay

Nicky stood at the window, looking out at the bay. Joe stepped behind him and wrapped his arms around him, looking over his shoulder. This house was old, one of their oldest. They came back to it every few years. They'd watched the ships in the bay grow and change over the centuries, the city spilling out against its banks, green giving way to wood and steel.

With a soft sigh, Nicky leaned back against him. Joe kissed his throat, knowing Nicky was thinking of the same things. Sometimes it was easy to get lost in the moments, to be caught up in a war or a mission, barely noticing the time going by. And then they finished what they were doing, raised their heads, and realized that, indeed, time had passed them by once again.

It had been nearly fifty years since they'd come to this place. The first few days were spent tidying it up and making it into a home again, removing hidden treasures from the attic and putting them back out where they could be seen and enjoyed. They deserved a break and they were going to enjoy it while they could.

Nicky turned from the window and smiled at Joe, leaning in to kiss him. Joe ran fingers gently through Nicky's hair. The world would keep turning, with or without them. But here, in this place, Nicky was the only thing that mattered, the only thing worthy of his attention.

Joe took Nicky's hand and drew him away from the window, laying him down on the bed. Joe watched the sunlight play across Nicky’s skin, revealing faint freckles that no one ever saw but him. Nicky leaned back on his elbow, watching Joe in return, seeing the emotion and desire play across his face.

Joe leaned down and kissed him. Nicky tugged him into bed and they rolled away from the square of sunlight, into the shadows of the bed. Joe kissed Nicky with hunger, settling between his thighs, the familiar planes of his body a comfort. If someone gave him clay and blindfolded him and asked him to sculpt Nicky, he was certain he could do it. He knew Nicky in nearly every way one man could know another. They shared an intimacy far beyond the physical.

With a soft moan, Joe encouraged Nicky. This was something they both enjoyed and never grew tired of. For as violent as their lives could be, they needed these moments of touch and gentleness. It was something they worried about for the others. They could meet their physical needs, surely, but an intimacy like this, well, there was a reason Joe and Nicky tended to refrain from being too touchy with one another when the others were around. They didn't know why they were blessed with this gift, but they didn't want to rub it in anyone's face either.

But here they were alone and they could give themselves over. Joe pushed into Nicky, slowly, gently. Nicky felt every inch as they moved together, sharing soft kisses as they joined together in their own sort of communion. There was nothing on or above this world that could ever compare to this.

Joe took him slowly. There was no need to rush. They, quite literally, had all the time in the world. Joe moaned softly, hands in Nicky's hair as he sipped kisses from his lips. Nicky ran his hands down Joe's broad back, moving with him. There was nothing else in this moment but the feel of one another. 

Nicky encouraged him to go a little faster. Joe smiled and obliged, the lovemaking of a thousand years behind them doing nothing to reduce how much he wanted Nicky now. He felt the familiar sensations of his heart speeding, of Nicky squeezing around him. He danced on the edge of bliss and held himself back from tipping over, wanting to enjoy the moment.

Moaning softly, Nicky rolled them over. He braced himself on Joe's chest, eyes closing as he used him for his pleasure. Joe watched his face, reaching out to take him in hand.

"Yes," groaned Nicky. Joe knew exactly how he liked to be touched and Nicky writhed under his touch, beautiful and nearly helpless. Joe brought him over, earning a soft groan from Nicky's lips.

Hooking his arm around Nicky, Joe rolled them over. He pulled out and flipped Nicky onto his stomach before pushing into him again. Joe groaned softly as he gave himself over to his basest instincts, filling Nicky over and over, losing himself in a haze of bliss.

Joe swore as he came, overwhelmed just the same as he'd been the first time and all the times in between. He pulled out and Nicky rolled over again, pulling him into a hungry kiss.

Eventually, Joe lay on Nicky's chest, dozing off as Nicky ran his fingers through his hair. It was the perfect sort of afternoon for them, the times they always treasured.

Outside the city and ships might change, but in here it was always Nicky, always his heart in his hands.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me mostly on twitter these days @merindab


End file.
